


into me, out of me

by sierra_roe



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Catharsis, Healthy Relationships, Impact Play, M/M, Rough Sex, it’s filthy but also wholesome, kinky sex where they say affirmative things afterwards, the antidote to anything I may have written about these two having a failed relationship, you love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: A love letter to the cathartic power of rough sex.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	into me, out of me

**Newell Road Office, 2025**

“No. No. That won’t work for us. We’ve sent over what we need in the lease agreement, and you need to meet that, or else we find another office space. You got it? That’s final.” Dinesh ended the call in disgust. He’d been fighting with their property management company for weeks over the terms of the next year’s lease for their business. It turned out that when you started your own business, you had to do a lot of things that had nothing to do with code or cybersecurity or tech at all. Sometimes it all made him want to scream. Maybe he had gotten a little screamy on the call in spite of himself. When he looked up, he saw Gilfoyle looking at him knowingly across the hallway from their shared office to the conference room where he was sitting for the call.

He walked back to their office, throwing his phone down onto the desk as he entered. "That motherfucker..." he muttered under his breath.

Gilfoyle looked at him. "You want me to hurt you when we get home?"

"God, do I ever," Dinesh said, slumping down onto his chair.

* * *

Dinesh closed his eyes. It always stung a little at first, before he really got into it and let the feel of it take him over.

He tensed and jumped a little when the first touch of the cane stung sharp across his ass cheeks. The noise of it always seemed alarmingly loud at first too. Dinesh was glad they had a house and not an apartment now, so he didn’t have to worry about the neighbors hearing.

Being caned was weird because rationally he knew it should be painful, but it felt good. Well, he could still tell it was pain. But it was the good kind of pain.

Gilfoyle continued hitting him with the cane, and at a certain point, the sensation started to all blend together and stop feeling shocking, and that was when Dinesh could really relax into it. That was when the stress of the day started to bleed away, dissolving at the edges of his memory.

Some amount of time passed, but if you’d asked Dinesh, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you how much. He was lost in the sensation of the cane against his skin.

Eventually, Gilfoyle laid the cane to the side and slid his hand between Dinesh’s ass cheeks and pressed his fingers against the heavy metal butt plug, rocking it back and forth, drawing an involuntary moan from Dinesh.

“ _Fuck,_ that feels good but I need your _cock_ in me now.” That part was definitely not involuntary.

Being fucked was good but being fucked after being caned, when his entire backside felt raw and tender, that was even better. Gilfoyle always fucked him hard afterwards, so it hurt a little, an intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain. He had finally gotten it, why Gilfoyle was into this stuff. And when he’d seen that Dinesh had gotten it, and wasn’t just putting up with it for his sake, he’d started to loosen up a bit as well. Dinesh suspected that Gilfoyle was more of a sadist than he’d let on at first. Like right now. It felt like he was digging his thumbs right into the welts on Dinesh ass as he held his hips, his cock fully seated inside Dinesh. Dinesh’s brain wasn’t operating clearly enough for rational thought at the moment, but later when he looked at the bruises in the mirror he would wonder if Gilfoyle had put those twin welts on both his hips on purpose, because they were exactly where he planned on putting his hands later.

It had taken a while to work up to getting fucked this hard, but holy shit, was it worth it. Dinesh had never realized how much it would be worth it. If Gilfoyle had told him that was what he was doing he never would have agreed to it. Getting hit and then fucked so it hurt, that didn’t sound good, did it? But it turned out it was very good. There had just been a lot of not-rough fucking first, and now that Dinesh saw what he’d been missing he was kind of surprised Gilfoyle had had the patience to deal with him only wanting it slow and soft for so long.

Dinesh closed his eyes and it felt like floating. There wasn’t a before and after, there was only now, with his face against the bedsheet, his fingers dug into the mattress, Gilfoyle thrusting hard and fast behind him, Gilfoyle’s marks stinging hot on his back, and the squeaking bed and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Gilfoyle removed one of his hands, and it was a relief to have the pressure of his thumb off that welt, but only for a second. Dinesh felt him shift and realized just before it happened, the hard crack of his hand coming down to smack his ass with a jolt that made him yelp loudly.

“You were getting too quiet. I got worried,” Gilfoyle said, rubbing a hand over the abused flesh soothingly.

The marks would be a pleasant reminder the next day that he would feel when he sat down. He knew Gilfoyle always watched him to see how much he’d wince when he sat. He didn’t let Gilfoyle know that he knew though. If he did he wouldn’t be able to secretly watch his reaction in the reflection of the computer monitor, that satisfied smile that only emerged when he thought no one was looking, satisfied at what he’d done to Dinesh and seeing the aftermath in a subtle way when they were at work, a small reaction that no one else would have noticed.

Afterwards, it always felt like he’d been at the gym, his muscles tired and stretched out. The outside muscles as well as the inside muscles, which was the part he never really got from going to the gym. And it wasn’t just his physical inside muscles, it was somehow a part of him that wasn’t physical that felt stretched out as well. Everything always felt fresher the next day, after this. A piece of the stress and exhaustion had been fucked away, released by the press of a button that could only be reached by Gilfoyle’s cock. Who would have guessed that doing things this dirty could feel so cleansing? He could swear he felt spiritually lighter afterwards too. He never would have thought that he’d be worshiping at the altar of satanist cock, but goddamn if he wasn’t a convert now.

“I always love leaving marks on you,” Gilfoyle said, looking over his work after they had finished. Dinesh’s upper back, ass, and upper thighs were striped with puffy red welts from the cane.

“And I love that you do this to me. _For_ me.”

Gilfoyle laid down on the bed, pulling Dinesh down with him. He’d noticed that Gilfoyle always got more affectionate right after they do this kind of thing. Not that he wasn’t normally affectionate, because he was, in a way that surprised Dinesh at first, but this was different somehow. It felt _closer._

There was something about this type of cuddling that always felt different than cuddling after normal sex. It felt like Dinesh needed it more. It was more satisfying. It was like the volume on his sex-related senses had been turned way up, and the volume on everything else had been turned way down. So even something as simple as the press of skin-to-skin contact and his arms and legs tangled with Gilfoyle’s, the feel of Gilfoyle’s chest slowly rising and falling behind him, it felt like heaven.

“We should just do this forever,” Dinesh said.

“I’m in,” Gilfoyle said.


End file.
